This invention is concerned with apparatus and a method for producing a fuel and with producing energy from the fuel.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,749318 issued July 31, 1973, the advantages to be had from burning a mixture of oil and water are discussed at considerable length and there is described in that patent a combustion device which essentially comprises a housing into which an ultrasonic probe extends so that oil and water introduced into the housing adjacent the probe are emulsified and atomized for burning.
The structure described in that patent is relatively costly. According to the present invention, I seek to provide a simple and efficient apparatus and method for the production of fuel and for the production of energy from that fuel.